Rovive Wikipedia
About Rovive Origin Rovive is a open world survival game created by Ripull on the platform of Roblox. The inspiration of the game comes from a very popular game on Steam known as Rust. The structure of Rovive and Rust is very similar but there is certain things that can't be copied due to extreme complexity or because Roblox does not support it. Point Of The Game In Rovive you must do everything you can do to survive, you are able to raid bases, cut down trees, break rocks for stone, and get many other resources. With these resources you are able to craft many things including bows, clubs, and even make your own base. Now what is different with Rovive is your able to cut down trees. However the main goal of the game is to survive and strive for as long as possible. Being powerful and taking on other people while defending your base is what makes the game really fast paced and fun. You can make groups with your friends and be able to have individual tasks that may help you survive for a much longer time. Airdrops may fall out of planes from the sky which helps the player by giving resources and weaponry to survive and stay strong. It either gives food to stop you from starving, resources helping you craft, or other items that may make your time alive on the island easier. Roadmap Recent Updates And Patches Sources: Update Log #1 Update Log #2 Ripulls Channel (OCTOBER) October 26 Update * When using ironsights on weapons (zooming to aim) breathing patterns on tools are now disabled completely. Beforehand your arms and weapon used to move up and down in a breathing pattern when aiming. This however threw off the accuracy of iron sight aiming, so I decided to to massively reduce the breathing pattern to the point it’s almost non-existent when aiming. Although this was a great realism feature I don’t think it transferred well into gameplay. * New bow fire sounds * Fixed target’s texture * New weapon: Crossbow October 24 Update * The game has been given a dreary ambiance for over the Halloween period * You can now craft Jack-O-Lanterns. They require fuel to light up, but the fuel drains at a very slow rate so they can be kept on for a long time. They work as a light source, illuminating the area around them. They can be placed in bases or on terrain. Their one issue is that they have low health so can be destroyed easily. * Text in GUIs now pops out more * Retweaked rarity of stone, metal and sulfur nodes * Due to tool repairs, tool craft prices and durability has been reworked * Pumpkins now spawn in barrels. It is the first item that is both a food item and usable in crafting. * Okay, so because I added ceiling lights, I was thinking about people who’d like to light up their base in a more aesthetically pleasing way, so I added wall torches so you can fill your base with orange light at night time. * Hippity hoppity, there’s light in my property. You can now craft ceiling lights and place them on your roof. They cost Fuel in order to run, but drain fuel at a relatively low rate. * Upkeep costs have been reduced from 25% to 20% * You can now unload ammo from a gun by clicking Unload Ammo on the context menu * Anticheat updates * Tool repairing is now in the game, it is done by putting a tool inside an anvil. Repair prices are 20% of the original craft price. A tool can be repaired up to 3 times, with diminishing repair quality the more times it is repaired. The first repair will yield 75% HP, second 50% HP and third 25% HP. As such repairing a tool is always more cost-effective than crafting a new tool. A tool cannot be repaired more than 3 times. After 3 repairs the tool will be permanently broken. October 12 Update (Performance Update) * Updated all textures in games making them up to 100 times more efficient. This will make joining the game faster, reduce internet lag when downloading assets, and will use less computer memory so the game will run faster for everyone. The only side effect of this is that some textures may look a bit less detailed. * All foliage and objects in the game are now larger. The reason for this is to that stuff in the game takes up more space and makes the map feel more full and help to improve immersion. There will be more updates coming for this (such as grass) in the future. * Streaming Enabled is now on Rovive. Quick explanation; those of you on slow PCs will get a large performance boost as the game now renders the map in chunks, rather than forcing you to render the entire map at once. In short, higher FPS for all and faster load times as you won’t have to load the entire map when you join the game. This is an experimental feature and may be turned off if it has too much of an impact on the network side of the game (internet performance). * Components needed for weapons are now rarer, with the intent of making weapons more valuable and feel like more of a loss if you lose them * Foundations now have x3 health to other building parts in order to greatly discourage raiding a base by foundation wiping it * Fixed floating trees * Fixed a bug where items like crates and sleeping bags could be placed on water * Made all trees bigger, and now forests look like actual forests (or at least, a bit better now). It also comes with the side effect of making the map feel less barren, pretty good. October 10 Update (Code Lock Update) * Patched an issue where you couldn’t pick up a code lock if it was dropped on the ground * When a code lock is crafted, it now instantly gets put into your hotbar if a slot is available * Anticheat updates * Owner Cupboard and chests can now have code locks placed on them like doors as a bonus security measure! I know these rather simple updates are important to a lot of you, so enjoy! October 9 Update * Performance upgrade to destruction when objects get destroyed that will now minimise frame freezes when lots of stuff gets destroyed * Performance fix where the server would slow down due to a problem with the server-side anticheat * Added Code Locks (currently only for doors, coming for crates and the Owner Cupboard soon) The awesome thing about code locks is that they now null and void Owner Cupboard raiding. Before you used to be able to raid to the Owner Cupboard, and then instantly have access to the entire base. Now code locks override Owner Cupboard access. October 3 Patch * Patched many exploits and improved the game’s anticheat a lot * Fixed game breaking bugs * Added auto run (hold down shift as your run for 4 seconds straight and it will auto enable, press shift again or stop moving to cancel) * Improvements and fixes to the in-game admin panel * Fixed a major client-side memory leak issue (SEPTEMBER) September 23 Patch * Bug fixes * Performance improvements * Now if a base has no tool cupboard, only the person who placed the building part can quick break it with the B key. September 21 Update (UPKEEP UPDATE) * Building an upgrading costs have being increased quite a lot. This is to make the game a bit harder, grindy and to encourage players to work hard for their base rather than just play for an hour and have a fully fledged fortress going. * To counteract the increased building costs, the quality of the tool you use to gather resources now yield more resources then they did prior. For example, a Sawblade Axe will yeild way more wood from a tree than a Stone Hatchet would. * Another thing added to make resource gathering feel more rewarding, when you finish mining a node or cutting a tree, you will be given a bonus amount of resources for finishing it off. The amount of resources you get is dependent on the quality of tool you use to gather the resource. * Owner Cupboards can only be used to store materials and components now. * Fixed an issue where you character would not hold your weapon out on your world model. You may have noticed guns or bows pointing towards the ground as you or others run. This is fixed now. * The friction and weight of items has been increased to stop dropped items, body bags, etc from sliding down hills as easily. * Recently damaged walls can no longer be upgraded or repaired for 10 minutes after they were first damaged. (This is to stop raid griefing). * Fixed a dupe glitch. * Patched a literal shit ton of exploits. Also the game’s anticheat has gotten a major overhaul to protect players in every single way. I will not list anything that has been patched or fixed because I’m not going to give any exploiters and pointers as to what I’ve been doing. Just be rest assured that the game of WAY more secure now. * Furnaces now cost fuel (gotten from barrels). * Campfires and Furnaces can be destroyed with melee now * Planted crops no longer yield seeds. This is because it became too easy to make infinite corn and cloth. Not you have to keep finding wild plants to keep farms going. * C4 cost reduced, and its components are easier to find now * Barrels now drop up to 3 items when destroyed, and component rarities have been changed * Misc fixes * New map seed * Repair Hammer! This tool has no damage. It is used to repair parts of your base that have been damaged. Simply have the required resource used to make the base part in your inventory, then hit it with the repair hammer and it will heal the part and deduct the cost from your inventory! * You can now break a placed building part with a single hotkey. It does not matter if it was upgraded or not. Basically how this works is once a building part is placed, it is given a 2 minute timer where it can be broken by simply pressing the “B” key. This will only work if you have build permissions for the current base, or if the base has no tool cupboard to begin with. * BASE DECAY. Probably the most important update to hit the game thus far. When you build or upgrade a base part, it will now have a 24 hour cost to upkeep. If you do not meet all required upkeep costs for your base, your base will slowly break down over time (this is to punish inactivity and make space for active players, while also increasing server performance). September 6 Update (OVERHAUL UPDATE) * Last but not least by any means, I added a cool boy onto the texture for the Owner Cupboard. This one is a game changer. Rise up gamers! * Sleeping bodies no longer block you * Bushes are now significantly bigger so that they’re viable hide in now * Building blocked maximum zone has been buffed up by 100 studs * You have to walk right up to someone now to see their username * Placing a tool cupboard on the edge of someone else’s build block zone no longer allows you to impede on their zone and build right up close to their base. The was a very cheap raiding tactic that was being used recently and it has been stopped now. * Airdrop plane got a makeover * Fall damage now replicates * Patched the ability to drop items through walls * Crouching has been added. You now move silently while crouching too. * Fixed an issue where the bow would break after being requipped from a full drawback * VIP membership servers. Basically these are special servers that require you to purchase a cheap month subscription to be able to join. This is so that players with a few Robux can play on premium servers which will be much less likely to have exploiters on them due to the paywall. I was going to make the game paid access, but I think this is better and more inclusive method. * To add onto locally rendered doors, the responsiveness of opening doors has now been completely overhauled. There is virtually no delay between door interactions anymore, where as previously the minimum delay was 1 second. * Doors are now locally rendered! This means that doors now move super smooth (up to 60fps based on your pc), the server will no longer handle door movements so better server performance, and noclip deaths shouldn’t accidentally happen with doors anymore! * All inventory items memory usage has been greatly optimised * Sleeping bodies memory usage on server side has been greatly optimised * Door memory usage on the server side has been greatly optimised * Foundations upgraded to stone or better now use significantly less processing power and memory * Map memory usage optimised by about 40% * Map physics memory usage optimised by about 25% * Small objects no longer have collision data in the game * Server now only serializes data when saving the place, prior it was doing it every 5 seconds, causing server lag * A new server has been opened which focuses fully on ranged combat. You spawn with guns, tons of ammo, and food in your inventory. Building, crafting, hunger, thirst and gathering are all disabled on this server. You can find it on the official server list. * In the future the combat server will be a premium member only server to reduce the likelihood of aimbots on the server. * Cambium * Egg (gotten from barrels currently) * Cola (gotten from barrels currently) * Canned Fish (gotten from barrels currently) * Canned Beans (gotten from barrels currently) * In an effort to make crafting more fun and engaging, components have now been added to many item’s craft requirements. Components are things like rope, wire, pipes, etc and can be obtained by breaking barrels open that are scattered around the map. As well as components, barrels also have a slim chance to also contain food. A barrel can drop anywhere from 1 - 2 different items when destroyed. * Window frames now have 4 different materials of which they can be crafted from so that they can now match high tier bases * You can now store stuff in Owner Cupboards * You can now pick up placed items by pressing ‘V’. So that means you can now move stuff around your base like chests, and doors, etc. * Fixed a major issue that caused your FPS to drop when you tried to build * Highly requested feature. Now when you upgrade a foundation with a material that is stone or better, the under part of your foundations now get completely blocked off to stop players walking underneath your base. * Added a small recoil after you shoot a bow, I felt like bows were too static and it felt unrealistic * All weapon tweens now use Linear instead of Sine in their tweens, this will make things like aiming more snappy * Increased headshot damage to 200% * Tools now render on elapse change of your frame rate, that means no more slow down if your FPS is low. As a compromise, animations on slow PCs may be a bit choppy. * Nerfed combat shotgun * All gun ironsights have been properly manually recalibrated to make them more accurate * Melee hit detection has been overhauled to make melee combat easier * Assault Rifle * Colt Pistol * Recurve Bow (AUGUST) August 28 Patch * Patched a propulsion speed exploit * Fixed an issue where C4 disappears randomly when thrown, and now C4 directly latch to your target, rather than using physic collisions to determine a connection to a target * Fixed minimap * Patched a water drinking exploit (thanks slappy) * Fixed an issue where dropping items too fast would glitch them on your screen * Added a failsafe to the server saving system that will reboot the server if too many consecutive save failures occur * Fixed a dupe exploit August 27 Patch * Made no clip detection more accurate and optimised it server side * Fixed an issue where doorways couldn’t be placed inside walled bases like in the image below * Updated the admin panel with additional ways to find exploiters in games * New exploit patches * New loading screen with game tips August 26 Patch * Fixed an issue where the bow would randomly fire an arrow way to high above your target when releasing the aim key when firing the arrow * Admin panel updates with a variety of new functions to help the staff keep the game exploiter free! * Your icon on the map is now yellow so it stands out more. * Headshots now deal 150% damage * Bow positioning has been reworked to no longer block player view in combat as much August 25 Patch * Armored base upgrades * Patched a teleport exploit * Patched miscellaneous local exploits * Fixed a bug where combat music breaks * Patched anti speed hack * Patched anti teleport hack bypasss * Hunger and thirst now drain at only 25% of the usual rate when you are completely idle (this is to stop people going afk for a bit and coming back to them being dead). * Patched a dupe glitch * Added Armored door * Massively optimised all placeable item meshes (this will not affect currently placed items on active servers, so you may need to wait until next wipe to see the full performance benefits of this change) * Massively optimised cacti meshes * Added an admin panel to the game so that staff can patrol the servers and ban exploiters * Patched the ability to shoot through walls and doors * Added a global ban system * To prevent loss of data (roll backs) servers now attempt to save the place, and if it fails, it will continue to try over and over again until it succeeds. * Servers have been wiped * Brand new map seed August 23 Patch ** The directional compass UI at the top of the screen now only shows if you have a compass in your backpack ** Combat music no longer overlaps on itself. ** Airdrop planes no longer get stuck in the sky when the server saves. Some planes may remain in the sky on old servers. ** Added a compass to the game ** Reduced the length of combat music to 45 seconds if it has no reason to continue on ** Added a cellphone tool to the game. Currently this only shows you what time of day it is. It will be expanded upon in the future. ** Building now renders at 30FPS when placing an item rather than 60FPS. This will make placement look a bit stuttery but building now runs x2 faster. This is a temporary patch to improve performance and will be worked on in the future. ** Destruction sounds are now quieter ** Fixed a dupe glitch ** Passive health regen fixed ** Combat music is now slightly louder ** Arrow hits now trigger combat music ** Drowning UI no longer glitches on your screen and shows your drown percent after you get out of water. It is also now more efficient. ** Patched hip height exploit ** Patched character scale exploits ** Lessened the severity of door no clip missfires ** Temporarily increased the rate at which servers save data to lessen rollbacks. ** Patched a way to crash client sided anti-cheat ** Fixed combat music triggering after dying and waiting on the respawn screen ** Fixed an exploit that could crash a server by spam dropping items with an autoclicker ** Fixed an issue where shooting your own gun triggers the combat music regardless of whether you hit a target or not ** Added current player count to the server list when you inspect a server to join it. ** Blueprint costs 10 wood now ** Fixed an anti teleport bypass ** Being in close proximity to an explosion now causes your camera to shake August 22 Patch ** New ambient combat / tense moment music now plays at times of danger, combat, and intense moments during gameplay as an added step to increase immersion ** High Hunger + Thirst health regen no longer applies while drowning ** Fixed a dupe glitch August 21 Patch ** Improved client-side performance for walking sound effects as well as making them more accurate ** Anti cheat system now optimised to reduce server-side stress ** Pacthed a second jump power exploit ** Patched a super jump exploit ** Increased the cost of C4 ** Fixed a game breaking issue where a player’s inventory would break locally ** Fixed an issue where anti teleport would glitch out and kill players ** Patched a jump power exploit ** Fixed a respawn bug ** Fixed a bug where dying with the bow loaded would break you tools ** Fixed a bug where if you draw an arrow, un equip the bow then requip it, you could shoot a “phantom arrow” ** Made anti flyhack and anti no clip more reliable ** Completely overhauled anti teleport and anti speed hack protection August 19 Patch ** Patched an exploit where you could damage any object in the game by teleporting it to your locally ** Patched a wall hack exploit where you could damage items or players inside a base by locally deleting the walls ** Patched an exploit that was capable of crashing the entire game’s anti-cheat when an exploiter enables god mode ** Patched a lag switching exploit ** Fixed an issue where doors displayed that they were upgradable ** Airdrop plane no longer gets stuck in the air ** Fixed a bug where sleeping bodies wouldn’t be killable after a server restart ** Fall damage no longer miss-fires now as it now takes your velocity into account before dealing damage to you ** Made destruction sounds a bit quieter. Sorry for hurting your ears. ** Spawn points in the map no longer block building or placing items ** Server side performance opimisations ** Fixed an issue where no clip detection could false-fire when opening a door ** Patched a wall hack exploit that lets you locally delete walls and loot stuff on the other side of a wall or auth on a Owner Cupboard. ** Patched an exploit where people could locally move an inventory item and loot it or look inside it from anywhere in the map ** Patched a super jump exploit ** Patched a god mode exploit ** Patched lag switching exploit ** Patched a fly hack exploit. ** Patched an exploit where people could locally move a Owner Cupboard and auth on it or clear auth lists to steal bases. August 17 Patch ** Updated the anti teleport exploit to reduce rubberbanding (aka movement lag) ** Optimised the anti noclicp protection to reduce stress on the server ** Fixed a critical bug that caused inventory data to corrupt after many players had joined the game ** Fixed an issue where people could still no clip exploit through doors ** Fixed an issue where wild corn wouldn’t respawn on the map after being harvested ** Fixed a delay in harvesting items ** Fixed an issue where plants that were growing when the server shut down would stop growing ** You can now only grow plants on grass, sand and soil and snow ** Rock fragments have had their triangle count recuded by 1000% (less lag) ** Nerfed the P250 as it didn’t make sense having it be stronger than a rifle ** Adjusted the iron sights of the Hunting Rifle to make it more accurate ** All players now have a fixed character size August 16 Patch * Fixed furnaces and fires from showing that they are turned on when they are not when a new server opens * Fixed “fake players” that appeared randomly around the map * Crafting menu no longer overlaps the top row of a large crate’s inventory on small computer screens * Made C4 more expensive to reduce the amount of active raids in servers * Increased the time it takes for plants to grow * Fixed a bug where plants would cause massive server lag * Fixed a plant harvesting exploit * Increased the damage of all weapons and tools to make them more viable in combat * Removed ladders until they’re fixed and removed the repair Anvil until it’s completed * Your health will now slowly regen to a maximum of 75 if you have 100 + water and 100 + food. During the regen process your hunger and thirst will drain 4 times faster. * Fixed an issue where you could die of fall damage as soon as you spawn ** Hunger and Thirst now take twice as long to drain ** Fixed items not being destroyed when the foundation below them was ** Anti no clip exploit enabled ** Anti teleport exploit enabled which also doubles up as as way to prevent players flinging ** Anti speed exploit enabled ** Fixed a bug where the reload sound could be spammed ** Dropped items and dropped bags / body bags now carry over when a server restarts. They will be auto cleaned up 5 minutes after the server restarts. ** You can no longer hear doors from miles away ** Tools and weapons can no longer raid bases. You must raid with raiding items now. You can still destroy twig with melee. ** Added destruction sounds and effects for when things are destroyed ** Added Mushrooms ** Fixed a major dupe glitch ** Fixed an issue where a dropped Owner Cupboard couldn’t be picked up ** Dropped items no longer block building ** Fixed a critical issue that allowed anyone to open certain doors regardless of an Owner Cupboard being present ** Added compass UI for better navigation and direction callout Latest activity Category:Browse